Carta de un adolescente muerto
by Neko.Italia.Angel
Summary: Serie de drables acerca de las experiencias que vive Lovino muerto, y de lo que vivió en vida junto a varias personas. Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, Yaoi. Neko vuelve a publicación :D!
1. Hola

_Drables sobre la vida de muerto de Lovino, y las personas que tuvieron que ver con él._

**_Advertencias:_**_Trama con un toque psicológico. Mención de yaoi. Muerte._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Carta de un adolescente muerto_**

_Siempre creí que cuando muriera, no iba a ser tan malo, que todo se solucionaría… pero no fue así…_

_Ciao, soy Lovino Vargas y tenía 18 años. Si se preguntan eso de "tenía", sucede que fallecí hace algunos 3 años; ahora sólo vivo en esta casa, mi casa._

_Creo que es una estupidez platicar sobre mi vida, pero últimamente eh visto a una persona… o más bien diría, a dos personas. Sus nombres son Arthur Kirkland y Antonio Fernández Carriedo. El primero mi mejor amigo. Nos peleábamos y discutíamos por todo, pero no había persona que me entendiera más que él. Y el segundo, la persona que ame en vida. Desde que lo conocí en el Jardín de niños, estuvo a mi lado, y comenzamos a ser novios desde la secundaria… No puedo creer que me duela verlos así. Aun de muerto, me preocupo por ese par de idiotas… Desearía que ambos se hablaran y se apoyaran, pero desde que fallecí, empezaron a culparse entre los dos por quien fue la culpa de mi muerte… ninguno la tuvo, y eso no lo ven. Se odian…_

_Desearía que ambos vieran que no fue culpa de ninguno, más que la mía…_

_Continuara…_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Los siguientes drables darán más explicación de lo que le paso a Lovino, como conoció a Arthur y Antonio, y que hay acerca del odio de ambos._

_Perdónenme esta trama, pero eh estado deprimida, por lo que decidí distraerme con esto._

_Grazie por leer~._


	2. Amigo

_Drables sobre la vida de muerto de Lovino, y las personas que tuvieron que ver con él._

**_Advertencias:_**_Trama con un toque emocional. Mención de yaoi (relación hombre por hombre). Muerte._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Siempre creí que cuando muriera, no iba a ser tan malo, que todo se solucionaría… pero no fue así…_

_Esto es triste; me encuentro en el colegio donde solía estar, observando a mi mejor amigo solo en la biblioteca, sin ninguna compañía a su lado. ¡Maldición! Ese idiota no puede estar tan solo aun… Arthur siempre… siempre –_sollozo_- es muy buena persona, una gran persona… lo sé, y ahora quisiera verlo sonreír como me lo demostraba antes…_

…

_Siempre me dijo que miraba hadas, fantasmas, duendes o esos estúpidos seres que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas… Al principio me reía, pero conforme el paso de los años, aprendí que era verdad, pasaban cosas y me explicaba cada una de ellas, pero ahora pienso que todo eso era mentira… trato de que me vea, de hablarle, de decirle cuanto lo quise como mi mejor amigo, pero no me ve… me paro enfrente suyo, y cojo aire:_

**_¡¿Qué no me ves idiota?!_**

_Le grito en la cara, pero sigue ahí, con esos ojos verdes tristes…_

**_¡Idiota!_**

_Comienzo a llorar… aun siendo un espíritu lloro, ¡que estupidez!_

No puede verte. Quiere, pero no le es permitido.

_Oigo una voz, y miro a todas partes, pero solo estamos Arthur, yo y esa estúpida niña… ¿eh? ¿A qué hora llego?_

No es tiempo Lovino. Arthur quiere verte, pero hasta que no se cumpla todo, lo hará… hasta entonces.

_Sin más, la veo irse, ¿pero qué demonios significaba eso que dijo? Miro a Arthur quien se levantó de donde estaba y se encamina a la salida._

**_¡Estúpido, mírame de una vez!…no me dejes solo…_**

_Me siento en el suelo, pero sé que no me oyera… esperen un momento, volteo a verme… ¿amigo?_

**¿L-Lovino? No, no era… te extraño amigo…**

_Veo que pronuncia mi nombre y sonríe triste, pero luego sacude su cabeza… sonrió, al menos lo voy logrando, pero me duele que no esté ahí para darle un golpe y reír como antes…_

_Continuara…_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Grazie por leer~._


	3. Familia I

_Drables sobre la vida de muerto de Lovino, y las personas que tuvieron que ver con él._

_**Advertencias:**__Trama con un toque emocional. Mención de yaoi (relación hombre por hombre). Muerte._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Siempre creí que cuando muriera, no iba a ser tan malo, que todo se solucionaría… pero no fue así…_

_Que tontería… mis hermanos juegan en el patio de la casa, y están sonrientes… al menos se como esto no me afecta… se lo que en verdad sucede…_

"_**Tontos… fratellos…"**_

_Sonrió, acaban de llegar mis padres… Vaya, vaya, quien diría que aun después de tantos años, seguirían con esa cara de "Solo en nuestra vida, Feliciano existe"… pobre de Paolo, al menos esto no le afecta, tiene al abuelo y mis tíos de su parte._

**-Feliciano, iremos de viaje, volvemos en una semana****- **_le sonrió mi madre._

**-Si, así que cuidasen ambos… Cuida a tu hermano Feli~**_- si, ese fue mi padre. _

_Que raro… los veo, y no me sale algún sentimiento como el que tengo hacia mis hermanos, mi amigo o al tarado de mi español… Y si me lo preguntan… deje de quererlos desde hace años…no solo a ellos, al resto de mi familia… a excepción de mi tía Lucía* y mis tontos fratellos…_

**-Ya se fueron, vayamos a verlo fratello**_-le guiño un ojo Paolo a Feliciano. Yo sonrió, esos dos no cambiarían después de 3 años…_

**-Ve~, si…vamos, llevémosle flores.**

_Los sigo. Mis hermanos han tenido la costumbre de escapar de casa cada vez que puedan, solo por ir a mi tumba, limpiarla y dejar flores…Mis padres no les permite visitarme desde que me fui de la casa a los 9 años, son unos idiotas… Siempre me maltrataban, me golpeaban y me humillaba, y cuando me canse, me fui a vivir a casa de mi tía Lucía… ella erala única en la familia que me quería y me comprendía, y creo, que la que saque el carácter._

_Bueno, creo que llegamos._

Lovino… Lovino… ¿Cuándo entenderás que las cosas tienes que dejarlas?

_**¡Cállate! Comprende que no entiendo que hago aquí… ¡estoy muerto! ¿No se supone que debería estar en el infierno, o en el cielo? Si es que Dios no me ve como un blasfemo o pecador.**_

_Digo en sarcasmo y reclamo… esta niñata ya me canso… siempre aparece de la nada y me hace enfurecer… la veo, sus ojos son avellana como los míos, pero su cabello es negro, lacio y largo… aunque su piel me llama la atención…es muy pálida._

_**¿Ahora a que vienes? No se… ¿se acabó la diversión en el limbo?**_

No digas cosas así. Sabemos los dos que no quieres dejar las cosas de la tierra, y que por eso despertaste después de 3 años de muerto, ¿o me equivoco?

_¡Rayos! Esta niñata es entrometida…pero tiene razón. No sé que hago aquí, un día desperté y me di cuenta que habían pasado 3 años de mi muerte, y ahora veo lo que hacen todos…_

_Miro a mis hermanos, lloran en mi tumba después de limpiarla… No es tarde, así que supongo que se quedaran aun aquí._

_**Quedémonos… aun hay tiempo y ellos no los dejare solos.**_

_Me siento y ella se sienta a mi lado._

Vale... Ellos te siguen amando.

_**Lo se… y yo a ellos…**_

_Continuara…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Grazie por leer~, y disculpen la demora, mi computadora se formateo, y perdí TODOS los capítulos que seguían, hasta el final ¬¬*, aun así, ya volví y seguiré. Este capitulo se divide en dos… así que si quieren mas información, lo leerán en el siguiente… addio~!_


	4. Familia II

_Drables sobre la vida de muerto de Lovino, y las personas que tuvieron que ver con él._

_**Advertencias:**__Trama con un toque emocional. Mención de yaoi (relación hombre por hombre). Muerte._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Siempre creí que cuando muriera, no iba a ser tan malo, que todo se solucionaría… pero no fue así…_

_Sigo observando, ellos lloran… Muy dentro de mí dice que ellos valían la pena en mi vida, pero siempre sentí que en casa no era nada… Todo corría alrededor de Feliciano…_

¿Te sientes triste?

_La miro. No sé que responderle._

_**Por ellos si, por mis padres… sigo sintiendo lo mismo.**_

¿Qué sientes?

_**Nada… deje de sentir algo por ellos desde pequeño.**_

¿Qué te hicieron para odiarlos?

_Calle en silencio… Muchas fueron las cosas que me hicieron, desde compararme día tras día con mi hermano, negarme a salir incluso a la escuela… ¡Yo debía trabajar para estudiar! ¿Quién imaginaria que un niño de 8 trabajara para vivir? Pues yo soy el ejemplo… El único sentimiento que había crecido en mí era el resentimiento… ¿Odio? No lo sé… Cuando me canse de todo esto, decidí irme con mi tía Lucía, era la única que puedo decir que me quería tal como era… Ella y yo, éramos tan parecidos; tenia en su cabeza un rulo semejante al mio, y los ojos… ella me crio como una madre, y es la única que puedo llamar así. Ella sufrió cuando morí… sufrió mucho, y aun siento que llora por mi… era su "hijo"_

_Veo a mis fratellos llorar en mi fría tumba… ambos diciendo lo cuanto me extrañan… yo también los extraño… lo único que puedo hacer ahora es abrazar mis piernas y mirarlos. Muchos recuerdos pasan por mi mente, y solo quiero escapar… Recuerdos del ayer, que se clavan como estacas en mi corazón…_

Vaya, debió ser algo grande para ponerte así.

_Me dijo esa chica… la miro, ¿Cuánto tiempo pase absorto? Ya es tarde, y mis fratellos se van… Paolo consuela a Feliciano; es triste perder un hermano, y más si este es gemelo…_

Tienes que ir, son tu familia… Cuídalos.

_Me dijo, antes de desaparecer. Esa niña es extraña, pero estando a su lado me siento bien… Maldición, si sigo con mis pensamientos, me volveré como uno de esos filósofos… Aunque no quiero admitirlo, tiene razón; el par de idiotas no saben cuidarse, y con "ellos" fuera, peor._

**-¿Fratello?**

_**¿Eh? ¿F-Feliciano me mira? ¡Idiota!**__ Le grito con mi corazón._

**-¿Qué sucede fratello?****-**_ pregunto Paolo en lagrimas._

**-Nada-**_ sonrió en lagrimas- _**S-Sólo que… que se me hizo ver a Lovino…pero no es nada. Vámonos –**_sonrió, y caminaron ambos._

_Sonrió con lagrimas, al menos el idiota de me miro un poco… o eso quiso hacerlo… Tres años y aun sigo vagando y muerto… ¡Ja! ¡Que estupidez!_

_Continuara…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Grazie por leer~, y ahora si, el capitulo mas rápido… disculpen, en el otro capitulo no dije quien era Lucía, pero ahora si. Ella es la tía de Lovino, hermana de su madre, es por así decirlo, la fem Romano, jeje, y es la única que lo quiere como hijo… Bueno, ahora si, addio~!_


End file.
